gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate S2, episode 4 - The Crescent Moon
The Crescent Moon After hearing Race's name and remembering Fayt and Sabre's deaths, Ryubi was so shocked that he dropped the apple that he was carving. At first, Akiza was thinking that he was just surprised to hear that she had a boyfriend, but then figured it was something else when Ryubi said "Brother" and "Sabre" so she was asking what was wrong. Ryubi then suddenly remembered something about the message he had gotten from Sabre and the Earth Alliance a few weeks ago and left Akiza wondering in confusion again. When Ryubi had gotten to his room, he looked through his messenger and replayed the video of Sabre telling Ryubi about the Nova and that he would give it to him. After watching the video, he had noticed that the video had been editted but once some one came into his room, Ryubi hid the messenger and then the person told him that his next assignment was in space and left right after. Back in the Eternal, Kyri had just woken up after 2 days since the day they found her and sitting by her was Lacus Clyne; once Kyri had gotten up, Lacus greeted her with a good morning and then told Kyri what her name was hoping to hear what Kyri's name was, but unfortunately, she did not remember what her name, she had amnesia from the blast and the only thing she could remember was the name Ryubi. Thinking that the name Ryubi might be familiar to Kira, Lacus asked Kira if Kyri's name could be Ryubi but he answered saying that he's never heard of the name before so they didn't know what to do until Lowe suddenly bursted into the room with Kisato and a really excited and happy face asking Kyri what the mobile suit she was piloting was called since he had never seen anymobile suit like that one before, Kyri just replied with a confused look. Lowe was so eager to find out that he kept asking a lot of questions until Lacus got off her chair and told him to be please quiet making Lowe cower back to the wall. Back in Earth, Ryubi had been given orders to use a new mobile suit since the Nova was going to be used by another pilot now; Ryubi was given his old mobile suit, Crescent Moon, even though they said Nova was going to be his, they knew Ryubi was better with the Crescent Moon so they had found and repaired Crescent Moon just for him. After everyone had gotten ready, they had been launched to the Earth Alliance base known as The Ring Base; once they had gotten there, Ryubi stayed in the Crescent Moon thinking to himself about what to do. Back in the Eternal, Kyri had been given the name Ryubi until she could remember who she was; during the time that Ryubi was going to The Ring Base, Lowe had made many attempts at trying to make Kyri get her memory back but gave up and went back to examining her mobile suit. The episode then ends with Ryubi still in the Crescent Moon thinking to himself.